A Fate Worse than Death German
by Loraliell
Summary: Harry hat einen rauen Sommer, aber das beginnt sich zu ändern nachdem fünf seltsame Jungen im Haus gegenüber einziehen. Denn Harry wird von Todessern gejagt und die seltsamen Teenager haben zugestimmt ihn zu beschützen egal wie lange es dauert.


**A Fate Worse than Death**

**Autor**: _Staryday_

**Translator**: _Loraliell_

**Disclaimer:** Alles J.R. Rowlings und Bandeis, nichts meins (schade eigentlich). Auch dieser Plot gehört nicht mir sondern ist eine Übersetzung von _**Staryday**_ (das Englische Original ist wirklich empfehlenswert ^^). Ich verdiene an dieser Story absolut nichts und mach es nur aus Spaß.

**AN/A: **Also das hier ist die erste Story die ich je aus dem Englischen übersetzt habe und ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas nervös und befürchte, dass ich dem Schreibstil des Originals nicht wirklich gerecht geworden bin. Ich suche immer noch eine Beta für die Story. Sprich das Chapter ist noch nicht Beta gelesen. Sollte jemand Interesse haben, würde ich mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr mir eine Review oder eine PM schickt. Alle Reviews werden selbstverständlich an die Autorin _**Staryday**_ weitergeleitet, bei der ich mich an dieser Stelle für ihre großzügige Erlaubnis ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen noch einmal bedanken möchte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review. Bis denne, eure Loraliell

(This is the first story I ever translated from English to German and to be honest I´m a little bit nervous and I´m afraid, that I´m not doing the original justice. I´m still looking for a Beta. Meaning the Chapter hasn´t been Beta read yet. Should you be interested, please write me a review or a PM. Every Review will be of course be put forward to the writter _**Staryday**_, which I want to thank again at this point for letting me translate her story. So enjoy reading. I hope you leave a review. Bye Loraliell)

**Summary: **Harry hat einen rauen Sommer, aber das beginnt sich zu ändern nachdem fünf seltsame Jungen im Haus gegenüber einziehen. Denn Harry wird von Todessern gejagt und die seltsamen Teenager haben zugestimmt ihn zu beschützen egal wie lange es dauert. Aber wie können sie jemanden beschützen an den sie sich nicht erinnern können? Yaoi Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, schlussendlich Wufei/Harry und vielleicht eine Erwähnung von Ron/Hermine

**Egal wie diese Story auch startet, es wird keine misshandelter-Harry bemitleidet ihn Story. Ja es wird ein wenig Misshandlungen geben, aber Harry wird sich nicht einfach ducken und es sich gefallen lassen. Denn wenn er sich Voldemort gegenüber behaupten kann, dann kann er auch etwas gegen seinen Onkel machen, denke ich.**

**Wie auch immer, bitte genießt dieses neue Crossover.**

**Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Harry irgendwann einmal…später, sehr viel später.**

**Chapter One: What was it curiosity killed again?**

Harry fühlte sich krank.

Nicht krank wie im Sinne von `Ich werde mich gleich übergeben´, sondern wie im Sinne von ´Wenn ich nicht bald richtige Hilfe bekomme werde ich _sterben_´, krank. Seine Brust schmerzte, es fühlte sich an als wären seine Rippen stark geprellt oder gebrochen, er war sich dabei nicht ganz sicher. Sein Kopf schmerzte davon dass er wiederholt gegen eine Wand geschlagen worden war. Sein Handgelenk war geschwollen und zornig rotgefärbt an den Stellen auf denen herumgetrampelt worden war und sein Fußgelenk schmerzte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er es sich verstaucht hatte als er versucht hatte wegzulaufen. Überraschenderweise gab es nur einen kleinen blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange, niergendwo sonst.

Harry saß in der Zwischenzeit auf der einzigen nicht kaputten Schauckel auf dem Spielplatz in der des Hauses seiner Verwandten in Surrey. Er wollte nicht heimgehen, aber er konnte auch niergendwo sonst hingehen. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit seine Freunde zu kontaktieren weil er Hedwig zu Ron geschickt hatte wo sie vor seinem Onkel sicher war.

Wenn er schon gerade von ihm sprach. Seinem Onkel hatte er auch all seine Verletzungen zu verdanken. Aufwachsen war niemals einfach für ihn gewesen, aber auch nicht zu schwer. Es war einfach nur wirklich einsam gewesen. Sein Onkel hatte ihm ein oder zweimal einen Klaps versetzt weil er sich wie ein Klugscheißer benommen hatte oder Dudley ihn für irgendetwas beschuldigt hatte, aber er war niemals soweit gegangen ihn zu schlagen. Was diese Veränderung gebracht hatte, war, dass ein Angestellter von Vernon´s Firma einige tausend Dollar veruntreut hatte bevor er aus dem Land geflohen war. Jetzt war eine riesige Ermittlung am laufen und Vernon stand unter einer Menge Druck. Er hatte damit begonnen nach der Arbeit Bars zu besuchen und kam betrunken nach Hause, wo er darüber toben würde wie schrecklich die Dinge doch wären.

Harry hatte den Fehler gemacht und war Vernon in den Weg gekommen als er betrunken war. Zuerst war es nicht schlimm gewesen. Vernon hatte ihm hier und da einen Klaps gegeben. Nichts Ernsthaftes. Aber als die Tage vergingen und die Situation bei der Arbeit schlimmer wurden, wurden die Schläge etwas gewalttätiger. Was heute Nacht passiert war, war das schlimmste das bisher passiert war. Zum Glück hatte Harry es geschafft seinem Onkel eins mit einer Lampe überzuziehen und aus dem Haus zu entkommen.

Und jetzt saß der Teen im Park und wunderte sich was er tun sollte. Er kratze sich am Kopf und zog eine Grimasse als er an die kleine Menge getrockneten Blutes in seinem Haar erinnert wurde. Vielleicht sollte er ja zu einem Krankenhaus gehen? Er konnte einen falschen Namen angeben und sofort verschwinden nachdem er behandelt worden war. Aber das Krankenhaus war ziemlich weit entfernt, Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er den ganzen Weg zu Fuß schaffen würde und er hatte keine andere Transportmöglichkeit. Damit war das Krankenhaus wohl gestrichen.

Wirklich, der einzige Ort an den er gehen konnte war nach Hause. Die Dursleys hatten einen Verbandskasten mit dem Harry sich verarzten konnte. Er musste einfach nur ein paar Stunden warten, nur um sicher zu sein dass Vernon am schlafen – oder bewusstlos – war bevor er zurückging. Es war eine warme Nacht und der Park war schon sein sicherer Hafen gewesen als er noch ein kleines Kind war. Harry würde hier in Ordnung sein.

Der Teen schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich an die Kette der Schaukel, ließ seine Augen zufallen und schlief ein.

* * *

Duo Maxwell, Dieb extraordinär, Ex-Gundam Pilot und die ehrlichste Person die er kannte (der Begriff ´ehrlich´ war dabei leicht verwendet), bahnte sich vollkommen ruhig seinen Weg durch die dunkle Straße. Er hatte nach seiner letzten Mission die Nachricht erhalten, dass ihr Sicheres Haus aufgeflogen und ihnen ein neues zugeteilt worden war. Quatre und Trowa waren bereits dort und Heero und Wufei sollten im Laufe der Woche ankommen.

Von dem was Duo im Dunkeln sehen konnte, waren sie inmitten eines langweiligen Vororts in England gelandet. Wenn Duo die Adresse zu ihrem neuen Sicheren Haus nicht bereits gewusst hätte, wäre er niemals dazu fähig gewesen die Häuser, die sich aneinander reihten, zu unterscheiden. Er war halb versucht ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort über das Internet bekannt zu geben, nur damit er nicht in dieser langweiligen Nachbarschaft bleiben musste. Aber Heero würde wütend werden und ihn anschreien oder was das anging schlimmeres tun, wie zum Beispiel ihn mit diesem unheimlichen Todesblick anstarren den er perfektioniert hatte.

Duo schauderte. Er _hasste_ den Todesblick.

Duo zog seine Mütze etwas tiefer als er in das Licht einer Straßenlaterne kam, die in der Nähe eines kaputten Spielplatzes stand. Neugierig schaute er sich um und bemerkte dabei den überall verstreuten Müll und die verrosteten Spielzeuge. Es war offensichtlich, dass niemand sich um den Park kümmerte. Als er die die Schaukel sich vor und zurück bewegen hörte hielt er inne. Es war windstill also warum bewegte sich die Schaukel?

Neugierig wie Duo oftmals war, hielt der Teen mit dem geflochtenen Haar an und kniff die Augen zusammen um im Dunkeln besser sehen zu können. Eine schmale Figur saß auf der einzigen noch intakten Schaukel und bewegte sich sanft vor und zurück. Jetzt erst recht neugierig geworden, bewegte sich Duo vorwärts, sich immer wieder vergewissernd dass er keine Zeichen für Gefahr übersah. Er gelangte an der Schaukel an und musterte den Jugendlichen interessiert.

Es war ein Junge, von etwa dreizehn oder vierzehn, höchstens fünfzehn Jahren. Er trug Kleidung die ihm offensichtlich nicht passte und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Duo fand, dass dies ein seltsamer Platz war um sich aufzuruhen. Denn während er auf den Straßen gelebt hatte, hatte er sich immer vergewissert nur dort zu schlafen wo er ein gewisses Maß an Schutz gehabt hatte, selbst wenn es nur etwas so einfaches wie ein Strauch gewesen war.

Eine sanfte Brise wehte und ein schwacher, kupferner Geruch drang in Duo´s Nase. Er würde den Geruch von Blut überall erkennen. Vorsichtig streckte Duo eine Hand aus und berührte die Stirn des Jungen, er hatte kein Fieber. Seine Finger geisterten aufwärts über den Kopf des Jungen und fanden eine große Beule und einen kleinen Schnitt auf der Seite, direkt unter seinem Haar. Der Teen bewegte sich und gab ein Geräusch der Beschwerde von sich.

Duo runzelte die Stirn und zog seine Hand zurück, dann drehte er den Kopf des Jungen vorsichtig zu sich herüber. Er konnte dank des schwachen Lichts von der Straße erkennen, wo sich auf dem Kinn des Jungen ein blauer Fleck bildete. Duo schüttelte den Tenn, versuchte ihn aufzuwecken.

„He, Kleiner," versuchte er. "Das ist nicht gerade der klügste Platz um einzuschlafen. Kleiner."

Die Augen des Teen´s öffneten sich für einen kurzen Moment bevor sie sich wieder schlossen. Seine Brille rutsche seine Nase hinunter, aber er bewegte sich nicht wieder.

„Ach verdammt," grummelte Duo. „Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun? Ich kann dich nicht einfach hier lassen."

Der Teen bot ihm keine Antwort während er friedvoll weiterschlief. Mit einem Seufzer, warf Duo sich seinen Seesack über die Schulter. Dann lehnte er sich hinunter und hob ihn auf. Der Jugendliche ächzte aber gab kein weiteres Geräusch von sich oder zeigte irgendwelche Zeichen, das er aufwachte. Duo begann wieder nach seinem neuen Sicheren Haus zu suchen und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken wie wütend Heero und Wufei mit ihm sein würden.

Vielleicht schaffte er es Quatre und Trowa auf seine Seite zu bringen. Auf diesem Wege würde er nicht die volle Wucht der Wut der anderen Beiden abbekommen. Ja, sicher. Duo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Quatre überzeugen konnte dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte als den Kleinen mitzubringen; er könnte verletzt sein, zur Hölle, er war verletzt! Schlafend, unbewacht und verletzt in irgendeinem Park war alles andere als sicher. Und wenn er Quat auf seine Seite brachte, würde Trowa so einfach zu Überzeugen sein.

Vielleicht würde es, alles in allem ja doch nicht so schlimm werden.

* * *

„Bring ihn zurück."

„Quatre!" stieß Duo hervor. „Hab doch ein Herz!"

"Ich habe ein Herz, Duo," der Blonde warf ihn einen stechenden Blick zu. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich einen vollkommenen Fremden in unser vorausgesetztes Sicheres Haus bringen lasse." Er stolzierte in die Küche wo er den Abwasch gemacht hatte bevor Duo angekommen war.

„Er ist verletzt!" argumentierte Duo.

„Dann bring ihn zu seinen Eltern," Quatre seufzte. „Sie werden sich gut um ihn kümmern, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Ich weiß nicht wo seine Eltern sind," gab Duo zu bedenken. „Ich habe ihn im Park gefunden, schlafend auf einer Schaukel."

„Im Park?" Quatre verlangsamte sein aufgebrachtes schrubben. "Was hat er dort gemacht?"

„Geschlafen," Duo zuckte mit den Achseln und verlagerte das leichte Gewicht des Jungen in seinen Armen. „Aber wenn du _wirklich_ darauf bestehst das ich ihn dahin zurückbringe, nachts, alleine, schutzlos, verletzt…" Der ex-Dieb ließ seine Stimme ausklingen, er wusste dass er den Blonden hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer und einem verärgerten Schmollen, verließ Quatre den Abwasch und stolzierte er zu Duo. Er hob ein Augenlied des Fremden an und überprüfte ob er Fieber hatte.

„Seine Pupillen sind geweitet," er runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung?"

„Schon möglich," Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er hat eine fiese Beule und einen Schnitt unter seinem Haar.

Quatre tastete ihn nach weiteren Verletzungen ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Na gut, er kann bleiben."

„Geht klar!"

"Für die Nacht!" Unterbrach Quatre mit fester Stimme. "Wir geben ihn Betäubungsmittel um ihn schlafend zu halten und sobald er geheilt ist bringen wir ihn zurück zum Park und lassen ihn heimgehen."

„Ist in Ordnung für mich," stimmte Duo zu. „Warum holst du mir nicht den Verbandskasten?"

Duo hüpfte beinahe aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. Trowa saß in einem Sessel und las ein Buch. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue als Duo den Teen auf der Couch ausstreckte, seine Glieder arrangierte er so, dass er bequem lag.

„Hab ihn gefunden," erklärte Duo leichtfertig. „Wir versorgen ihn für die Nacht und schicken ihn heim sobald es ihm besser geht." Trowa sagte nicht als er die Seite seines Buchs markierte und den Ex-Piloten beobachtete als dieser ihren neuen Gast entkleidete und seine Brille zur Seite legte. Duo pfiff leise durch die Zähne als er die verblassenden Prellungen auf seiner Brust entdeckte. „Sieht so aus als wäre jemand wiederholt auf ihm herumgetrampelt", kommentierte er. „Hey Quatre, bring mir auch etwas Eis mit!"

„Weißt du wer er ist?" Fragte Trowa leise.

„Nope", Duo entfernte die Hosen des Teen´s und bedeckte ihn mit einer Decke. „Er hat auch einen verstauchten Knöchel. Hey Tro, würdest du seine Kleidung nach ID durchsuchen?"

Trowa tat genau das, aber kam mit leeren Händen zurück mit Ausnahme eines polierten Stocks. Er hielt ihn Duo entgegen, der verwirrt aussah.

„Es ist eine Sache einen Stock mit sich herumzutragen", begann Duo, „aber ihn zu polieren bis er glänzt? Seltsam."

Quatre betrat den Raum, er trug den Verbandskasten und einen Beutel Eis. Er gab beides Duo und ging um eine Schale Wasser und einen Fetzten zu holen um das getrocknete Blut zu entfernen. Duo platzierte das Eis auf der Brust des Jungen, dann bewegte er sich um den Knöchel zu überprüfen.

„Es ist eine geringfügige Verstauchung", verlautete Trowa. „Es sollte in ein paar Tagen heilen, solange er ihn nicht belastet."

Duo nickte zustimmend und begann den verletzten Fuß vorsichtig zu bandagieren. Der Junge stöhnte unbehaglich und bewegte sich, seine Augen öffneten sich langsam.

„Da ist Betäubungsmittel im Kasten", Duo gestikulierte mit seinem Kinn. „Würdest du ihm etwas davon geben?"

Trowa nahm das Betäubungsmittel und füllte eine Spritze mit einer kleinen Menge. In dem Augenblick in dem sich hübsche grüne Augen öffneten, stieß Trowa die Nadel in eine Vene. Die Augen weiteten sich ein wenig beim Anblick der beiden Fremden bevor sie verschleierten. Eine Sekunde später war der Teen wieder tief und fest am schlafen.

„Hübsche Augen", kommentierte Duo. „Sie erinnern mich an Quatres, nur grün." Er wurde gerade fertig mit dem verbinden des Knöchels als der Blonde mit einer Schüssel Wasser zurückkam.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen", berichtete Trowa. „Nichts Ernsthaftes."

„Gut", lächelte Quatre. „Am Morgen bringen wir ihn in den Park zurück und stellen sicher, dass er gut nach Hause kommt. Hoffentlich finden Heero und Wufei niemals etwas hierrüber heraus."

„Wird er nicht bemerken, dass er bandagiert worden ist?"

Er wird es höchstwahrscheinlich einfach akzeptieren und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken", der Blonde zucke mit den Achseln. „Oder er wird denken, dass jemand ihm während der Nacht geholfen hat."

Quatre setzte sich und begann vorsichtig das getrocknete Blut aus den Haaren des Jungens zu entfernen. Der Schnitt war klein genug, dass er nicht genäht werden musste, er musste einfach nur gut sauber gemacht werden. Quatre nahm etwas von dem Es das auf seiner Brust lag und platzierte es auf seinem Kopf um beim abschwellen der Beule zu helfen.

„Ich wundere mich wer ihn verprügelt hat." sinnierte Duo laut.

„Es war wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein Nachbarschaftsstreit", Quatre seufzte. „Kinder haben immer schon auf kleineren Kindern herumgepickt."

„Yeah", nuschelte Duo.

„Na gut, er wird in Ordnung kommen", der Blonde stand auf, befriedigt mit seiner Arbeit. „Kommt, lassen wir ihn für den Moment schlafen. Duo du wirst ihn in den Park zurückbringen bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Behalte ihn bis dahin im Auge."

„Ihn im Auge behalten?" stieß Duo hervor. „Aber Quat! Er ist ausgeschaltet wie ein Licht! Er braucht nicht beobachtet werden."

"Du hast ihn hierher gebracht, du behälst ihn im Auge", befahl der Blonde. "Wir gehen ins Bett.

"Quuaaatttrrreee!" Wimmerte Duo. Der Blonde ignorierte ihn als er und Trowa in ihren Raum verschwanden. Duo rollte sich im Sessel zusammen. „Großartig, jetzt stecke ich fest mit einem Babysitter Auftrag fest." Er schnappte sich das Buch in dem Trowa vorher gelesen hatte und stellte sich auf eine langweilige Nacht ein.

* * *

Harry seufzte als er langsam aufwachte. Sein Rücken war steif und er bewegte sich umher um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Nicht realisierend, dass er nicht in seinem Bett befand, fühlte Harry Luft an ihm vorbeiziehen und dann war sein Gesicht plötzlich voller Dreck.

„Was zum?" Harry blinzelte überrascht und sah sich um. Er war immer noch im Park und war von der Schaukel gefallen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein bevor er gestern Nacht heimgehen konnte. „Autsch…" Harry könnte schwören, dass er gekichere aus einem Strauch in der Nähe gehört hatte, aber als er nachsah war dort niemand.

Achselzuckend entwirrte Harry seine Beine von der Schaukel und stand auf um sich selbst abzuklopfen. Sein Knöchel juckte und Harry griff nach unten um sich zu kratzen. Er runzelte die Stirn als er keine Haut sondern irgendeine Art Gaze spürte. Harry setzte sich wieder auf die Schaukel und hob sein Hosenbein an.

„Was?"

Als er eine Hand hob er um seinen Kopf zu prüfen, bemerkte er das fehlen des getrockneten Blutes. Die Beule fühlte sich auch etwas kleiner an als gestern Nacht. Er überprüfte seine Brust und realisierte, dass diese auch nicht mehr so wund war.

„Okay, das ist seltsam, selbst für mich", murmelte Harry laut.

Er könnte schwören dass er das Gekicher schon wieder gehört hatte und fuhr herum. Er beobachtete den Park aufmerksam für jegliche Bewegungen, entdeckte aber nichts. Plötzlich sich sehr paranoid fühlend, trat Harry langsam von der Schaukel weg. Eine Katze stürzte unter den Sträuchern hervor und Harry´s Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum, beobachtete wie sie die Straße entlang rannte. Die Sträucher bewegten sich in einer Nicht-Existierenden Brise als Harry sich umwandte und die Straße entlang rannte. Er fühlte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Knöchel kaum und stoppte nicht bevor er zurück im Haus seines Onkels war.

Harry starrte das Haus beklemmt an und seufzte. Er öffnete die Tür leise und schlüpfte nach drinnen. Er konnte den Fernseher hören und der Duft nach gekochtem Essen kam vom Herd. Harry entschied sich, dass es am besten wäre, wenn er unbemerkt nach oben schlüpfte. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Vernon betrat den Gang, leicht blass und verkatert aussehend. Er starrte wütend als er Harry sah.

„Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen Junge?" verlangte er wütend zu wissen.

Harry starrte hitzig zurück und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, sodass sein Onkel die Prellung auf seiner Wange sehen konnte. Vernon schnaubte, eine hübsche Schattierung von rot wallte in seinem Gesicht auf als er sich ein paar Mal räusperte.

„Ja, also gut", murmelte er. „Geh und mach dich sauber. Petunia hat heute Aufgaben für dich."

Harry ging ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben. Zumindest fühlte sein Onkel ein gewisses Maß an Schuld für was er getan hatte. Harry konnte seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag gar nicht mehr erwarten. Dumbledore konnte sich von ihm aus auf den Kopf stellen, in dem Moment in dem Harry sechzehn wurde würde er aus diesem beschissenen Haus verschwinden. Er hatte mehr als genug Geld von seinen Eltern geerbt um in der Lage zu sein alleine zu leben über den Sommer. Und Harry konnte sich immer noch einen Teilzeitjob besorgen wenn es nötig war. Er blickte auf den Kalender in seinem Zimmer und seufzte. Nur mehr fünf Wochen.

Petunia hatte Aufgaben für ihn, und Harry bemerkte, dass es nicht ganz so viele wie sonst waren. Er riet, dass sie sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch schuldig für die Aktionen ihres Ehemannes fühlen musste. Harry war nicht fähig herauszufinden wer ihn bandagiert hatte. Das einzige was er sich denken konnte, war das irgendjemand vom Orden nach ihm gesehen hatte und ihn während der Nacht geheilt hatte. Es gab sonst keine andere logische Erklärung.

Harry schob die Angelegenheit aus seinen Gedanken als er pflichtbewusst die Liste mit seinen Aufgaben schnappte und nach draußen ging. Die einzigen Dinge die er heute zu tun hatte waren die Hütte zu säubern und den Rasen zu mähen. Nichts all zu schlimmes, aber die Hütte war nicht mehr gesäubert worden seit er es letzten Sommer getan hatte. Es würde wahrscheinlich den Großteil des Tages brauchen.

In den nächsten paar Stunden, mähte und säuberte Harry ohne jegliche beschwerden. Sein Knöchel begann immer mehr zu schmerzen als er zu viel Belastung darauf ausübte, aber Harry zwang sich dazu es zu ignorieren. Er hatte schlimmeres gehabt und das Gliedmaß würde in ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung sein. Endlich, um ungefähr drei Uhr Nachmittags wurde Harry fertig.

Petunia war zehn Minuten zuvor zum Supermarkt gegangen und hatte Harry somit auf sich allein gestellt gelassen. Vernon würde nicht vor dem späten Abend wiederkommen und Dudley war bei einem Freund zuhause. Harry hatte somit zumindest zwei Stunden für sich alleine.

Glücklich, ging Harry nach drinnen und machte sich ein Sandwich. Während er aß, öffnete er eine Küchenschublade und holte eine Brandneue Digitalkamera heraus. Dudley hatte solange gequengelt bis seine Mutter schlussendlich nachgegeben hatte und er sie bekommen hatte. Sein überdimensionaler Cousin hatte sie einmal verwendet aber er war nicht in der Lage gewesen war, herauszufinden wie er die Bilder auf seinen Computer bekam und danach hatte er sie nie mehr angefasst. Harry auf der anderen Seite, hatte ein reges Interesse in dem Ding entwickelt.

Es war sehr viel amüsanter wenn er der jenige war der Bilder machte anstatt das Bilder von ihm gemacht wurden. Harry zog sich den Riemen über den Kopf und ließ die Kamera auf seiner Brust ruhen. Er ging nach draußen, wo er seinen Snack beendete und herumschaute.

Er hatte einige Bilder die er von den umliegenden Gärten und den Häusern machen konnte. Aber was Harry wirklich wollte, war Bilder von Leuten zu machen, aber er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand das zulassen würde, Harry bemerkte eine Katze die beiläufig vorbeiging. Er lächelte und überlegte sich ob er nicht ein paar Bilder von Ms. Figg und ihren kostbaren Katzen machen sollten. Mit einem großen Lächeln hastete Harry von der Vordertür weg und folgte dem Kätzchen nach Hause.

„Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Wufei bekommen", verkündete Quatre. „Er kommt in zwei Tagen an."

„Gut. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Heero?" fragte Duo.

„Nein", Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist immer auf Kommunikations-Stille." Quatre trat zum Fenster und sah zusammen mit Duo hinaus. „Er lebt gleich gegenüber?"

„Yep", nickte Duo. "Ich hab ihn vorhin arbeiten gesehen. Dieser Ort ist sooo langweilig."

„Gewöhn dich dran", lächelte Quatre. „Wir werden für eine Weile hier sein."

* * *

**AN/A:** So das wäre dann das erste Chapter. Also was habt ihr davon gehalten?

(So this would bet he first Chapter. What do you think about it?)


End file.
